bucketcrewfandomcom-20200213-history
SpyBall
About SpyBall is an inventing and building robot of Xylonia.He loves to invent cool stuff. He's only few months old, but he's very developed. History/Early years SpyBall was created by a mad Cybernetic of Xylonia. His main purpose was to fight in a robot arena. He didn't do good at all in close combat. As a result the Cybernetic threw him away. Upset SpyBall decided to live on a landfill site. On the landfill site he discovered his true tallent- Inventing. As his first invention, he built a flying drone. Himself and the Drone started to make copies of SpyBall. Thier names were in order: Mark, Ronan, Cathrin, Jonathan, Katie, Spider Ball, Jamie, Bob, Alexander, Sam, Zelda, Daisy, Billy, Jack and Jack. Physics SpyBall has a big round body with two red eyes. SpyBall was built to destroy. His limbs turned out to be quite weak, but very human-like and agile. He also has a small mouth with a speaker built-in. Built in gadgets *'Scissors '''is the most pointless gadget SpyBall has. One of his hands can turn into a set of '''Scissors' or a spanner. *the''' Laser''' is a more useful gadget. SpyBall has a secret laser built in his hand. It can just cut iron and aluminium. *'Grapple Hook' Does exactly what it's meant to do... *'Can Opener' is useful when anyone gets hunrgy... SpyBall's Eyesight ''' SpyBall doesn't really see everything the samee way we do. For Him it's like looking through googles. And because of Alexander, and a machine in the SpyLab, Alexander's helped him make it better. *Every SpyBall sees a 'Battery '''at the edge of their 'google' eyesight. It reminds them how much time they have left before they have to get plugged in. *The '''Clock '''might be useful for anything. *'Internet Connection 'bassicaly shows you the internet connection. *'Close 'is a button that just closes all the options. *'view mode 'is a big one, it lets you choose in what way to see out of these four: ::: :::: '''Heatmap: '''Shows the Hottest in red and the coldest in purple. :::: '''X-Ray: '''Lets the SpyBall see through one layer. ' Speed decetor: 'Detects anything that moves. or ' Normal mode:' '''If you just want to relax then that's the right one for you! Personality SpyBall was meant to be an evil predator. Instead he turned out very friendly, and clever. He would never hurt a fly. Also as a glitch SpyBall was given a personality. After he got upset about his master throwing him out, he decided to be a master of his own army. SpyBall is a born leader although he's not very bossy, and gives his creations freedom, and free will. He also likes to call them his sibblings. Evil Mode When SpyBall gets VERY angry at something, he turns into a big battle-bot with an ultra fast machine gun for one hand. His strengh also increases then. Important inventions *'The Drone''' Is a helpful robot that always stays near SpyBall. *'SpyGear' are some SpyBall attachments that can help in battle. *'SpyWasps' are robotic wasps that are around 1.5" long. They have built-in cameras, that let SpyBall spy properly. He has 3 in his body and he can release them any time. Everyday life SpyBall lives with other SpyBalls on a big landfill site. He calls his landfill site "His empire". He uses all the rubbish on it to build inventions. All the other SpyBalls have separate rooms. Friendships Best SpyBall Friends *'Jonathan '''is one of Spyball's best friend. Jonathan is SpyBall's right hand man and is the best fighter of all. *'Billy is SpyBall's left hand man and is also his Bodyguard. *[[Alexander|'''Alexander]] is a really helpful, smart and kind spyball. That's why he is one of SpyBall's best friends. Other Friends *[[BluKid|'BluKid']] is SpyBall's best outsider friend. They like to play loads of games and genraly hang out. *'Guy' is the one that provides Spyball with all the materials for SpyBall's inventions. Other Production Friends *[[Corneil|'Corneil']] is SpyBall's online buddy. They talk via online interactive chats. Category:Characters Category:Xylonia productions Category:Featured Articles Category:Males Category:Machine